The invention is based on a fuel injection system as disclosed hereinafter. A fuel injection system has already been proposed in which a diaphragm pressure limiting valve is provided, with which a sealing valve actuatable by a reservoir element is associated. Once the internal combustion engine is shut off, it is possible on the one hand to attain a pressure drop below the opening pressure of the fuel injection valves, while on the other hand the return flow lines of the fuel injection system are blocked, thereby avoiding a further fuel pressure drop over a relatively long period and the attendant formation of vapor bubbles in the fuel injection system and assuring problem-free starting of the engine. Because of the proposed actuation of the sealing valve by the reservoir element, an additional expenditure for adjustment and manufacture is involved.